The present invention relates to siding panels for the exterior of houses and, more particularly, to a shim positioned under adjacent siding panels to eliminate unsightly gaps at the overlapped ends of the adjacent siding panels.
In the housing industry, various types of materials may be utilized on the exterior of houses to provide a pleasing, aesthetic appearance. One such material is commonly known as siding. Siding may be formed from metallic material such as aluminum or tin, polymeric material such as vinyl or wood. Siding panels are available in varying lengths, generally several feet. The width of the siding panels generally varies from 4 to 8 inches and the thickness of the metal and polymeric siding panel is of a very small gage.
When assembling siding onto a house, siding panels are overlapped at their ends and locked together at their sides. Often times, a gap is created at the overlap of the vinyl siding panels due to the bowing or sagging in the siding panels. These gaps are unsightly and distract from the aesthetic appearance of the house. Also, the gaps provide ideal hiding places for spiders, insects and the like, as well as enabling easy access to the rain, wind and other elements. The precipitation from the elements may seep behind the siding panels leading to rotting or destruction of the undersurface of the house.